Place Of Forming Ideas
by Formastory
Summary: My first entry into the KH Fanfic section. This is just a place mostly for story ideas that I thought up over an actual story for now. When the story is up, it will be uploaded within this as a new chapter unless I decide to make it separate. So the themes and genres may be different each story. Hope you enjoy reading my assorted ideas. Update: Ch 12 - Keyblade Dreams (During KHIII
1. Ideas & Summaries

**This is my first entry into the Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction section. I have been a fan of the Kingdom Hearts series since its release from PlayStation 2 but I never really thought of fanfictions for this series until recently. Maybe I wasn't interested in the fanside cause there was so much story or maybe because I liked the way the story was and didn't feel anything should have been added or changed. But when an idea gets in my head, this is where I will put it down. Since I am new to the KHFF section, I am not sure if these ideas were thought of already or not, if so, mind pointing me in the right direction to see the story?**

 **Oh right, so here is my format for how I sort out my ideas:**

 **Title:** _Name Of The Story_

 **Type:** _Whether it's a story, poetry, drabble, etc._

 **Summary:** _Little summary about the story as a whole._

 **Idea:** _Main Idea of what it's about._

 **Sub-Ideas:** _Many ideas that go along with the story or considered to be added in._

* * *

 **1**

 **Title:** A Mother's Secret

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** When the heartless appeared that night on Destiny Island, Sora's mother was filled with fear, not because of the creatures being unknown, but because she was all too familiar with what was happening and what the creatures were.

 **Idea:** Sora's mom was a Keyblade wielder in the past whether she was a Dandelion or a descendant of Dandelions has yet to remain decided. Or Sora's mom knows things she isn't supposed to know because of past experiences.

 **Sub-Ideas:** Possible choices for Sora's mom.

\- "How long ago was it when the heartless invaded? Must I wield the keyblade once more?"

\- Sora's mom was passed down stories of the Keyblade War and about the spreading of hope, but she never thought of those stories until the night they showed up.

\- Sora's mom had experienced the engulfing of her homeworld before ending up on Destiny Islands to start anew.

-.

 **-KINGDOM HEARTS-**

 **2**

 **Title:** A Promise Remembered

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Ventus and Kairi met in Sora's heart. Before they got released, Kairi made a promise that she would help search for his friends Terra and Aqua. But when Sora released the hearts, the memories they made inside his heart were forgotten. But thankfully where one failed to remember, another never forgot.

 **Idea:** Namine delivered on that promise to Ventus even though she didn't know or understand it herself. (Based on the conversation by Namine and Lingering Will)

 **Sub-Ideas:** Different focuses per chapter.

\- Probably a bit of background about what Ven and Kairi talked about while in Sora's heart.

\- What Namine was doing at the time before she obtained Kairi's memories with Ventus and the promise she made.

\- Maybe a second conversation with Namine and Lingering Will after his meet up with Aqua and escape in the Realms Of Darkness.

-.

 **-KINGDOM HEARTS-**

 **3**

 **Title:** In Between

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** What did Aqua do when she left the land of departure and before coming to the Castle Of Dreams? Well, she had an adventure all her own, one that spanned across a long period of time.

 **Idea:** Aqua visits a Disney world that neither Ven and Terra even visited. It's to fill that long gap in her timeline that took her forever to reach the Castle Of Dreams. (To try my hand at writing close to canon and in character.)

 **Sub-Ideas:** Fic dedicated to different and possible worlds that helped influence her story and struggle in belief in Terra or feels for Ventus.

\- [Insert Possible World Here]

-.

 **-KINGDOM HEARTS-**

 **4**

 **Title:** Sora Gets A Cellphone

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Just a silly little story of what Sora would do since he has a cellphone in KH3. He is visiting more technologically advanced worlds now, so why not have a cellphone for communication with his friends across worlds?

 **Idea:** Little Fun Things Sora Does With a Cellphone (Also to try my hand at writing silly stories.)

 **Sub-Ideas:** Would take place during the events or after events of Kingdom Hearts 3, the free time Sora has between missions/training.

\- Pictures/Editing/Collage/Photoshop

\- Calling/Prank Calling

\- Late Night Chats (Kairi?)

\- Apps & Games (Would They Have Social Media?)

-.

 **-KINGDOM HEARTS-**

 **5**

 **Title:** Where The Legend Came From

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** On that very last night together, Aqua told a story, a legend of the Paopu fruit. But where had she heard the story?

 **Idea:** Possible ways Aqua knew about the Paopu fruit.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

\- Time Traveling Sora/Kairi/or Riku told the story to a young Aqua as they were saving the past. (Kind of a way to bring the plots a full circle like it started with them and ended with them sort of thing.)

\- Journal Of A Young Apprentice (since Xehanort was from the Islands, so he may have written in his papers or journals he left behind from his apprenticeship days.)

\- From Xehanort when she was younger. (Maybe they had already met when he was doing missions across worlds and/or before she was taken in by Master Eraqus for her keyblade apprenticeship.)

-.

 **-KINGDOM HEARTS-**

 **6**

 **Title:** Journals Of Young Apprentices

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Ever wonder what kind of thoughts the young apprentices had while training in the ways of the keyblade? Well, why not take a peek in their journals and find out.

 **Idea:** From 358/2, everyone kept some log of their time and Roxas kept a Journal as well. Could be about any of the young keybladers training under their masters. (Probably centered around BBS trio?)

 **Sub-Ideas:**

\- Terra's, Aqua's, Ventus' Journals (Training Under Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, and in Ven's case training under the Foretellers?)

\- Sora's and Riku's Journals (Self Training Journey)

\- Lea's, Kairi's Journals (Training Under Merlin)

\- _**LittleRedFoxHood**_ {...the Foretellers...  
 _Added: Oct 31 - Comment: I totally forgot about them, that's a good idea. (Training Under the Master Of Masters, before the Unions were formed.)_

-.

 **-KINGDOM HEARTS-**

 **7**

 **Title:** Secret Of The Islands

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Destiny Islands, the place of beginnings and the start of many stories and turning points. But what was the island's story? What secrets does it hold? Why is the Paopu fruit only found there?

 **Idea:** Always wondered why there was only one paopu fruit tree on the island, why the wayfinders were based on the shape, and why Daybreak town has wayfinder shapes all around? So this would be a little story of how I think they are connected.

 **Sub-Ideas:** Why is there a door on the Islands when every other heart of the world is more obscure... well except Agrahba, but it's hidden better.

\- The destiny islands were once apart of a different world and during the separation of worlds, that lone island stayed with a mainland.

\- The island was once apart of Daybreak Town Islands (Union X) and the fruit originated from Daybreak town, and that was one of their symbol like the wayfinder shapes across the town.

-.

 **-KINGDOM HEARTS-**

 **8**

 **Title:** Town Hidden Away

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** The new leaders have gathered, the remaining seeds of hope lay dormant in the world of dreams, and to remain safe they must lock away the lands.

 **Idea:** Small story of why Daybreak Town cannot and has not been accessed by just only one keyblade wielder.

 **Sub-Ideas:** Different ways the Town was locked

\- Unlike most worlds that have a single keyhole, Daybreak Town was locked away with a special trick like Castle Obvlion, that all who enter fall for its distortion (the origins of the Castle Obvlion lock away technique).

\- Unlike most worlds that have a single keyhole, Daybreak Town was locked away with a special trick, 5 keyholes were created and only 5 different keys together can unlock the land once more.

-.

* * *

 ** _Now if any of you like these ideas for fictions, by all means, feel free to use them._ _All I ask is you just let me know if you do use it, cause I'd like to read your take on the my story idea._ A lot of these ideas were just the spur of the moment and I had to get it down to paper. Some may seem a bit dull while others exciting, still I put all the ideas down regardless just to see if maybe they will become something better or not. **

**Repeating it here on the bottom so,** **being new to the** **KHFF section,** **I am not sure if these ideas were thought of already or not. _If similar ideas were already used, mind pointing me in the right direction to read it?_ You know, mention the author or title in the comments cause I'm curious. **

**If** **and when** **I do write any of these stories, be sure to keep an eye out for it. ;D Oh and thank you so much for viewing my little bundle of ideas, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Journals Of The Apprentices 1

**Hi, well I had several ideas for a while and I really wasn't sure how to go about this. So I decided to post this and see how you all like it. It's a bit short being a trial, so let me know what you think when you're done? Okay, so let's begin!**

 **T** **itle:** Journals Of Young Apprentices

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Ever wonder what kind of thoughts the young apprentices had while training in the ways of the keyblade? Well, why not take a peek in their journals and find out.

 **Idea:** From 358/2, everyone keeps some log and Roxas kept a Journal as well. Could be about any of the young keybladers training under their masters. (Probably centered around BBS trio?)

 **Sub-Ideas:**

\- Terra's, Aqua's, Ventus' Journals (Training Under Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, and in Ven's case the Foretellers?)

\- Sora's and Riku's Journals (Self Training Journey)

\- Lea's, Kairi's Journals (Training Under Merlin)

* * *

Story Start: Master Eraqus not only educates the children in wielding but also in history and other school skills they need to have in the world. Today's lessons were about the importance of history and the legacy of past wielders. They read through books, journals, even came across some useful information and new (to the two pupils) techniques in skill and magic. Both Aqua and Terra were inspired by what paper and pen could hold when used right and so they were inspired to write records of their own.

Entry - Day 1 Of Journaling (Aqua)

Today, Master Eraqus taught us the importance of record keeping, it's a way of making sure the past actions can be kept and learned from by future generations. So because of this lesson, I thought it would be nice to create a record book of my own to keep track of my time training as well as any techniques I create. So to start off, I must give a proper record of my identity. My name is Aqua and I am the age of 13. I currently stay in a world called the Land Of Departure training in the ways of the keyblade. My master, as I mentioned earlier, is a Keyblade master who helps to pass down the ways of our weapon from many generations ago. My only companion is a boy who is older than I, a boy named Terra, age 15. Much like myself, Terra wields a Keyblade and we both train in order to become masters. Terra has been here longer than I have, but I am able to make up the difference with the amount of studying and practice I do. The fact he is stronger just drives me to best him and prove that not only can I fight, but also for him to acknowledge a girl can defeat him. Oh, somehow my record keeping has become more of a personal diary, but I think I'll leave it alone for now and fill this with more information and my personal profile as the days go by.

Entry - Day 1 Of Journaling (Terra)

I'm not much of a writer, but Master Eraqus' lesson on why records have to be kept kind of piqued my interest. When I become a Keyblade master, why not let others know my big struggle to get to the top? So I decided to keep this story journal and write about all my wins against Aqua and successful training times, oh and one day when I beat Master Eraqus in battle. So yeah… What do I write here? Oh right, I guess I should tell everyone who I am and how old this future Keyblade master is right? So, I'm Terra and I'm 15. Aqua, the one I mentioned earlier is a girl and is 13, about 2 year younger than me. She has blue hair and it's kind of nice but weird at the same time. Aqua only came here less than a year ago to learn how to wield a keyblade, but I was here first. I want to learn how to use this weapon that I got a long time ago. As to how I got it… well, that's a story for another time. I don't want to give away too much for the trainees that will be reading my journey to Masterhood so I'll leave it at that.

* * *

 **No one really has a clear backstory of the BBS characters, so I thought why not start with their journals. I want to keep the entries as close to their personalities as possible while giving it a bit of adolescence as they grow up in the Land of Departure. There will be storytelling, but the main focus is storytelling through journal entries.**

 **If you have any suggestions, I'm all for it in the comments.** **Oh and thank you so much for reading! :D**


	3. Exiled 1

**Hi again! Here is a new story I thought of while I was supposed to be studying. XD It's not listed on the first chapter, so it's pretty new and has been sitting in my notes for a few days already. So I decided to come and share it. Enjoy!**

 **Title** : Exiled

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Ventus & Lauriam (Marluxia), the two survivors, the two fighters, both exiled from the home they knew. Both fight the darkness within, but each with a reason of their own. One, afraid to unveil the truth hidden in the heart, the other doomed to a life of misery. One seeks a way to conquer the dark, the other yearns for a way to gain a power that was lost. They both just want to go back home.

 **Idea:** Ventus and Lauriam are both the survivors of the Keyblade War along with the rest. But why do we see them presumably more than a hundred years in a time which neither belong? This is my take on why they are both present during this time. Note: Ventus did something unspeakable and that caused the darkness side (Van) of him to be unleashed and Lauriam was sentenced to be exiled but was eliminated by an imposter in the group. Note: In this, Lauriam/Marluxia is not the fake leader, but his nobody later has desires for the Keyblade for a different reason.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

\- Lauriam was good. The reason he has his weapon is because of the irony, he gains the very weapon of the crime he is falsely accused of. (Living as a reason for Stretizelia's demise despite his innocence.)

\- Ventus was exposed to the new darkness as they described in UnionX and sometimes it took hold in him.

\- Not sure which leader to use…

\- Stretizelia has a sibling.

* * *

Prologue:

Dark, cold, empty. His emotions were all gone. Memories, what memories? Fading deeper and deeper into an endless abyss. His hopes, his dreams, his friends all fading away. Then, he awoke, to the sounds of the waves and the pale light of the moon. Sand shifting all around as he rose to his feet. Everything felt empty, he felt so lost and unsure. Why was he here? But nothing came to his mind, and so he sat, watching the darkened horizon as he allowed himself to be lost in the nothingness. For a long while, he stayed there, unmoving and gazing at the dim horizon. Then out of nowhere, a vision hits, a spark is lit and begins to set aflame. Bits and pieces, memories broken and torn surface from the depths of his mind. Unmoved he sat, watching as the fragmented moments flickered in and out. A group of youth, a desolate wasteland, weapons in the shapes of keys, and five figures blurred. Two stood out the most, a young blond haired boy with clothes that balance black and white, and a girl clothed in white with two ponytails of orange. Feelings of joy and love came from these two, while at the same time a feeling of grief or sorrow. It was a feeling that he could not express at that moment. When the visions subsided, his eyes filled with grief but his everything would not respond.

"I lost my life, yet here I am." His hand moved on their own, placed close to his heart only to find "I have no beat. My heart is gone."

He wanted to feel any kind of emotion, but his body betrayed him. Only his eyes, the last part of himself that showed any form of emotion was all he had left. Answers were needed, there was no time to sit around. He needed to find out who those youth were to him. There was no point in sitting around on the silence of the shores, to get answers he had to go and wander the vast unknown.

.

* * *

 **This idea is a new one not listed in chapter 1. It's my take on what if Lauriam was really good, but when his nobody was born, he became truly separate from his counterpart. This story would focus on his good intentions, in the beginning, only later to fall to his ideals and ways of what he thinks can save the new Union Leaders (his friends).**

 **Ven's side is also written into this story, but he is on a different journey. Those chapters would focus on how he ended up with Xehanort about 100 years plus in the future. Also looks at who the darkness, later named Vanitas, really is in Ventus.**

 **But for now, this is all I have... unless more ideas come to me while doing assignments or studying. XD Anyway, if you have any suggestions, I'm all for it in the comments.** **Oh and thank you so much for reading! :D**


	4. Exiled: Ven's Story Alternate

**I had another scenario written for Ven's story in Exiled, but it didn't feel quite right and felt super AU, still I'll count it as Bonus alternate content of my mixed ideas... I guess? Well. have fun!**

 **Title** : Exiled (Refer to Chapter 3 For Full Summary)

* * *

 _Ventus how could you? Ventus why? I refuse to accept it._

Ventus, youngest of the new Union Leaders. A tragic story hidden in his heart. His timidity and kindness strong, yet deep within was affected by the Great War. A great loss of a dear friend, one who he felt was his one and only. Alone in his union, he did as he was told. His desire for a friend was strong, then one day, he had found the one. One who he felt was special and dear, different yet they both got along. It started with a mission, then with a group, and then a bound through mischievous acts. Life was grand and times were fun. They both were the youngest in the group and yet they still did their best. Sometimes slacking off on duties only to do double time the next day. Then, times changed, the Dandelions were formed and Ventus was personally invited in. His dear friend was too oblivious to the world's problems, and continued with life as usual. Tensions rose within the keybladers, some giving into their own greed, becoming one with their selfish desires, forming into the darkness and ugliness within. Slowly losing all sense of humanity and gaining a mentality of only helping themselves. Ventus was soon asked to be a leader and he approached his dear friend. This friend, despite their carefree ways knew of the great dangers ahead. Refusing to join right away, his dear friend set out to seek out others to join the the Dandelions to preserve life and spread light. Day by day, this mission continued till they found themselves on the battle field. That once carefree life, those innocent days all fading as the final task was upon them. One by one, his friend saved those from their grave mistakes, their eyes wide to this senseless war. Some fled, but others raged on in battle. On the way to save another, someone struck this dear friend down. This battle continued until were down or disappeared from sight. The remaining came to the battle ground, and there Ventus saw his dear friend.

"I tried as much I could Ven."

"You can still be saved, wait here I can find help!" He cast a cure spell and ran off to find someone from the Dandelions. It helped a little , but life was slowly escaping from her shallowing breaths. As Ventus left, another friend came.

"Esphmer, you came too…"

"Yes, I'm sorry I haven't seen much of you."

"For…given." They looked at each other and spoke again. "Did you ever… meet your friend… again?"

"It was late, but we eventually met again."

"Good…" lips smiling tiredly they replied "I… don't think… I'll make it Mer…" Eyes slowly closing

"Please… tell my friend… Thank you for me…" The body began to dissolve into light particles.

Esphmer held hands saying words much like to his own friend who fell, then he left in search of others who may have survived. Shortly after, Ventus ran back and saw his friend was beginning to fade out of existence. Seeing their body become transparent made him panic and rush over there.

"No… don't go! Who will I have to goof off with? Who will take me away from missions only to have to make up more work the next day? Who… will I split my popsicles with?" _Why was it so hard to call this wielder his friend?_

His dear friend slowly faded away and all Ven could do was watch in disbelief. Right there and then, he broke down collapsing in a fit of tears where his friend had once been.

Several days later, they met in the graveyard. He was still kind and timid, but the experience left him with a new level to his actions. It left him with untrust. His one and only true friend gone, how could he believe these new leaders chosen by Master Ava. _'Were they really to be trusted? Even if they were, can I be strong enough to save them?'_ Thus this darkness slowly manifested and grew to one who would call him weak.

.

* * *

 **Again, after rereading it, I felt it didn't fit his character quite right. Also, if you could tell, I thought what if Ventus lost a friend in a similar fashion as Roxas. Well, if you like the idea, by all means, feel free to expand upon it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Back To The Source

**With school done and out of the way, I have had quite a few ideas for my work in progress story, Exiled. But then, I had so many random ideas for stories and stuff, but I don't want to actually start these until I finish Exiled. So I am sharing another story idea here until I can get to work on them. I hope you enjoy the read.**

 **Title:** Back To The Source

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Everything starts somewhere, and for Ventus, it's his past which he lost long ago. After Riku answers the question he asks, Ventus awakens into an unknown place. (Work On Summary)

 **Idea:** There are many stories about characters waking up in the past knowing the outcome and trying to change it. But in this case, it will be an exploration into the past of Ven and the type of life he had in Daybreak Town.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

\- Ventus arrives in Daybreak Town sometime after Riku leaves Sora's dream island.

\- Explores the lonely life Ventus has and his discovery of the darkness within himself.

-.

* * *

 **[Somewhere In Sora's Heart]**

It was over, his armor had broken, Riku had saved Sora and left his heart. It was strange, appearing there to ask the very question that helped to set Sora off on his journey. Now it was time to sleep once more and await the day of his awakening. As he was about to fall back into rest, someone calls out his name.

 _"Ven... Ven...?"_ this voice that called out to him from deep within the dark seemed familiar. He recognized it. But who was it? Where was it coming from?

He turned around and saw a bright light shining in the distance. This light was mesmerizing and felt warm and comforting. As he drew closer to the light, a wave of nostalgia hit causing him to draw nearer. Closer and closer he moved toward the light until he was blinded by its shining brilliance. He shielded his eyes, but the light was just too bright and so it engulfed his vision completely.

 **.**

 **[Present(?)]**

He opened his eyes slowly but had trouble since they felt heavy and stiff. Why was it so hard to get up? With a little more effort, his eyes opened wider to find an unfamiliar sight. This was not Sora's island, heart, or even just the dark, but a pale white ceiling. Blinking a few times, he decided to get up from his lying position and find out just where he ended up. As he did, the sight that greeted him was not one he expected, it reminded him of a bigger version of his bedroom back in The Land Of Departure. There wasn't much to look at in this place, but there were a few pieces of furniture and equipment that caught his eye. The bookshelves held his favorite books back just like in Land Of Departure, on other shelves looked like tools used for meteorology and astronomy, and the biggest tool was by the window, a telescope. He had always been fascinated with the stars and the beauty of the night skies. He also loved the day and often watched the patterns and colors the sky often made with the clouds. He even followed the direction of where the winds would blow, to see how it affected the weather and the movement of the clouds. But it still didn't beat his love for the night sky and stars that shown beautifully. As he was looking around taking in all that he was seeing, he failed to notice the little gray cat-like creature standing on the windowsill.

"Good morning Ventus." Ventus was startled and looked everywhere to find where the voice had come from. Seeing as there was no person, he looked around to see if maybe perhaps it was a talking animal like Jaq or creature like Experiment 626 who he had met in space. Now looking around carefully, his eyes finally found the little one who had just spoken.

"Oh um... Good morning." He replied unsure of what to say next. He also wondered how it knew his name.

"Is something the matter Ventus? Are you feeling alright?" The little cat pressed his arm against his chin showing concern and worry for Ventus.

He thought about what to say and decided to tread carefully with his answer. "Yeah... I'm just trying to shake the sleepiness I guess. When you spoke, I guess I was looking for a person and not a cat."

Apparently, that made the creature mad as they crossed their arms and puffed their cheeks. "Hey! I told you before, I'm not a cat. I'm your helper and guide Chirithy."

This cat-like creature now known as Chirithy was quite fascinating to him, for some reason he couldn't help but be awed by Chritihy's looks. But then he remembered, he needed to play it safe since this creature seemed to know him well. Maybe Chirithy could explain what was going on when he was ready to ask. But for now, he simply apologized, "Oh... Sorry Chirithy, I guess I am just sleepy still."

The little creature looked at him and sighed, "Still sleepy? Well, as your Chirithy it's my job to help you out. So while you try to wake up, I'll just prepare your clothes. You can start by heading to the bath to get ready for the day."

"Um... Okay, thanks." He got up from the bed and felt sore all over. What had happened before to make him feel so sore? Was he affected by his armor fighting Riku in Sora's heart? He would think about that later, for now, he would do as Chirithy told him.

The bathroom was quite simple, a little tub with a running pipe for hot and cold water, a toilet, and a little sink. He decided to wash up his face to help him wake up and get a better sense of where he was. While washing, he kept thinking about his situation and where he was and why the creature was familiar and friendly with him. Just exactly where was he?

After getting out of the bathroom, he walked over to the bed and found Chirithy had laid out his clothes. To his relief, they were the very clothes that he was oh so familiar with. A black undershirt, gray and white vest, topped with his half black half white jacket, black and gray pants with a hem of white at the bottom, silver metal plated shoes, and his white and black checked armband. After putting them on, he realized his keyblade armor piece was not attached on the shoulder as well as his undergarment armor. Also, his crossed sash with his keyblade master ranking pin. Where could they have gone? He decided to look for it, and as he did, he passed by a mirror on the wall. Doing a double take, Ven came back to the mirror to find both his body and hair were much shorter than he remembered it being. He looked a little different too, the best way he could describe it was he looked smaller?

He panicked. What was going on, and now that he paid attention to his voice, he realized it sounded higher and squeaker than what he remembered too. What exactly was going on?

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you squeak a little."

He took a deep breath and calmly asked, "Hey, Chirithy? How old am I?"

"Ventus? Are you still sleepy? Or... Did you hurt yourself in the last mission?" That last question was spoken more softly that it fell on deaf ears to Ventus who pleaded for an answer.

"Please Chirithy..."

"Well, you're 12 years old now."

12 years old!? He was 16 last he checked. How could he be 12 years old, unless... Did he travel back to the past? Back to the memories, he had long forgotten? Now the new question was, is this happening in the dream realm or is this really happening in real life? Did the interaction in Sora's heart trigger something for me to experience my lost memories?

Chirithy watched as Ventus began to get lost in his thoughts. What was going on for him to ask such odd questions? So Chirithy checked by asking, "Ventus... Are you okay?"

This jolted him out of his thoughts. "Please Chirithy, just call me Ven. Also, I'm okay, I'm just not feeling too well."

"I understand Ven. I guess it's from your last mission, I'll let the masters know that you're not feeling well. Please stay home today and recover. If you do go out, just do what you need to do while fighting the heartless. But don't overexert yourself, got it?"

This set of information made his head spin. The masters? A mission? Heartless? For now, he needed to rest his sore body and figure out just what was going on.

"I got it. Thanks!"

"If you need anything, just call my name and I'll be here."

Ventus smiled at Chirithy as the little grey cat disappeared in a puff of smoke. Now, it was time to gather info... Though his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. But first, it was time to eat.

TBC?

 **.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little story idea. If you like it, feel free to expand on the idea, I just ask that you let me know and share your story. I'd love to read your take on it. Belated Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays all, and I hope you have a Happy New Year! Let's Go 2019! Yay! One more month left till KHIII! :D**

* * *

 **OFF TOPIC/SPOILER FOR KHUX - Skip this if you don't want to know the current story:  
** _Ever since the translations of KHUX Japan, people are beginning to let the idea of Lauriam being the culprit go. Now that I know what the translations say, it's possible the whole of the union leaders are red herrings, so perhaps Master Gula has something to do with Strelitzia's untimely demise? He was in that very same house hiding from the other masters for the safety of his life. Also, he could have transformed as any of the Leaders since Master Ava had the skill to transform too and given a book to someone to set off the chain of events while disguised as Master Ava. Ah, I'm just overthinking now, can't wait for official KHUX translations to confirm what's going on._


	6. A Mother's Secret 1

**Greetings everyone and early happy Valentines Day! I actually have been trying to figure out how to write my story Exiled and after playing KHIII, I just can't seem to get my ideas for it in place. SO... I decided to write one of the stories from the first page that I shared. I tried 2 different ideas and I'm not sure how they are. Well, I'll let you all read it for yourselves, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title:** A Mother's Secret

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** When the heartless appeared that night on Destiny Island, Sora's mother was filled with fear, not because of the creatures being unknown, but because she was all too familiar with what was happening and what the creatures were.

 **Idea:** Sora's mom was a Keyblade wielder in the past whether she was a Dandelion or a descendant of Dandelions has yet to remain decided. Or Sora's mom knows things she isn't supposed to know because of past experiences.

 **Sub-Ideas:** Possible choices for Sora's mom.

\- "How long ago was it when the heartless invaded? Must I wield the keyblade once more?"

\- Sora's mom was passed down stories of the Keyblade War and about the spreading of hope, but she never thought of those stories until the night they showed up.

\- Sora's mom had experienced the engulfing of her homeworld before ending up on Destiny Islands to start anew.

* * *

 **.**

 **Idea 1. Sora's Mom Was A Dandelion**

It had been so long since those dark and dreary days. When was the last time an experience such as this happened long ago? Ah yes, the Keyblade War. That very day when many went into battle, and for what? The chance to prove whose union was the truest light filled in Kingdom Heart? These worlds have been long separated, their timelines all reset. Many had been scattered, but we soon lost our purpose. These peaceful days were just so enjoyable, I almost forgot about the dangers of the unknown.'

A woman writes in her journal as she looks outside her window to a beautiful starry view. She sits and reflects on all she has done in the past years since her arrival in this tiny world. To think this was once a place that was connected to many other worlds. If children wanted to leave, they could and then they would explore the great wonders beyond the borders. But the worlds were scattered, and the beauty of the night reminded her now of those that were once one. My how she missed being able to freely move about where she pleased, to be able to see a sight beyond what was familiar. But there was something to be said about the simple life she lived now. It was peaceful, her home was welcoming, the people lived in union with one another, and the days passed by with little worry. Such is the routine she fell into, a life of normalcy. She lived, she grew, she loved, she married, and gave birth to a new generation. Her young son, Sora. He was named with the local language of the island, but his name held so much deeper meaning. Sora, the sky, endless possibilities and no limitations as to how far it reaches. Her little sky reminded her of how big the world really was and that there was so much more beyond. This name was a reminder to her of what had once been and what has become the hope of the future. Her little Sora, her beautiful boy, and apart of her reason.

Before Sora, before her love life, she was restless, bright, and would never have settled for her current peaceful life. Always seeking adventure with her Keyblade in hand, there was not a moment that was just a peaceful day. Battles with heartless, missions with those fairytale princesses in the different parts of the world, oh how she took them all for granted. That day they were introduced to the new leaders of the union, they told everyone that the Masters had all "vanished, dimmed, and faded" away to other lands and left them with the new task of restoring the world. But she knew the truth, for the memories remained in her about the harsh realities of the Keyblade War. She never spoke a word about it to anyone, since they all seemed to have successfully forgotten. But looking back at it now, she wondered if they should have taken away their knowledge at all. If they remembered, maybe the mistakes of the leaders of the second generation would have been avoided. But aside from that, she moved on. Time passed differently in this small world of theirs, for what seemed like years since her arrival could have been decades or centuries among the other worlds. How did she know this? It was because of a young boy who left the islands, about his teen years at the time. She was already in her 20s at the time, and several years later, she saw this young teen again but as an older man. He had figured out how to leave the islands, but how and when? She had no clue, but didn't pry the secrets and kept to her life.

When her Son was born, there was something different about him. He wailed and cried like every other baby, but for a brief moment, he stopped and smiled before wailing again. Those opened eyes smiled at her and the beautiful blue made her feel that he was so beautifully special. She wouldn't realize till he was much older, that her legacy would continue within her boy. (unfinished)

.

 **Idea 2. Sora's Mom Is A Descendant Of (A) Dandelion(s)**

"... and then they sailed off into the sunset, to discover new adventures that were out there. The End." a young woman with messy long brown hair and blue eyes finished reading to her son.

"That was a great story mom!" the little blue-eyed, spiky brown haired boy excitedly exclaimed.

"Are you not sleepy yet? You had a long day out on the play island with Riku and your father. You need to go sleep now, otherwise, you'll be too much of a sleepy head to play games tomorrow." The mother said in her sweet but stern tone.

"Awww mom, I'm not tired yet! How about just one more story then I promise I will go sleep?" the little boy pleaded while looking at his mom with sparkling sad puppy dog eyes. She knew that it was really late, but those eyes always managed to pierce her heart for her to give in.

"Alright, just one more story but that's it Sora." she sighed while still smiling as her little boy expressed his happiness and cuddled closer to her.

She thought about pulling a story from the shelf, but Sora was hugging her that she decided to tell a story without the use of a picture book. At that moment, she was reminded of a legend passed down in her family that she was told quite often like a child who was just as stubborn to fall asleep. It was so long since she thought about that story, but since it came into her mind, she decided to share it anyway despite not remembering every detail.

"Now this story is quite different from the ones I have told you Sora. It's not about pirates, sailing the oceans like sailors, or even about gigantic sea creatures from the oceans. This tale is about a land far far away, a place where great warriors lived and fought together."

"Woah, great warriors mom? The kind that fights the bad guys like how the pirates fight each other?"

"It's a little different sweetie." Sora nodded and allowed his mom to continue.

"A long, long time ago, the world was beautiful and full of light. Everyone lived happily together in this world, and in one town there were ancient warriors who fought to protect all the beautiful light. The warriors would visit different lands and islands fighting the darkness and the bad guy. Every world was like a storybook fairytale, a daring adventure, rescuing others, and even rescuing princesses and princes. All the adventures were to defeat the evil darkness and keep the good and light safe. But not all the warriors were good, some began to turn to the bad side because they wanted to keep the light for themselves. So they began having darkness and some evil intentions in their hearts, just like the bad guys they fought. The darkness spread, and more and more warriors and people began to be even more focused on keeping light for themselves instead of protecting it. Then a Great War took place and many went away, the darkness taking away their light and their hearts."

Sora was so engrossed in his mom's tale and didn't wanted to interrupt to ask questions. Seeing the look in his eyes, his mother continued, "But there were still a few warriors left that kept the light, and they were found in the hearts of the children like you. The children warriors survived and so did their light, and they helped to make new worlds. With the light they had, they even rebuilt the world that was lost. The world we live in today is all thanks to those children of long ago. They went off and discovered new lands out there on the waters and made homes there. But what's most important in this story is to remember, even when there is so much darkness and little hope, remember the light, believe in the light and the darkness won't ever defeat you. With a heart like yours so full of light, you'll be able to stand against the darkness."

By the time she had finished her revised version of the tale from whatever she could remember, Sora was nearly asleep, still hugging his mom with a content smile on his face. Doing her best to get up, she repositioned his body to tuck him in and planted a small kiss goodnight on his forehead. While in the hallway, she wondered what had compelled her to tell this story that was long since forgotten to her little boy. Oh, she would never know until years later when Sora was a young teen. On that day, the answer became clear as glass. The night of the storm, something felt so wrong. She was unsure, yet kept to her routine of cooking a meal for all three of them to enjoy. Her husband sat at the table awaiting the delicious meal his beloved had prepared. Once the preparations were complete she called Sora to come down as was the routine. But on that night there was no response. She went up the stairs to see he was gone, she looked out the window to see the storm, and then went outside with her husband to search. They split, and so began his mother's search. It was when shadows with beady yellow eyes popped up from the ground, she remembered her past and the stories passed down from the generation before.

 **.**

* * *

 **Well, that's my 2 ideas I attempted to play with for this story. I have no name for her yet, so for now she's called Sora's Mom. Of course, they're just trials and not the final since my main story is Exiled. But if you did like this, feel free to leave a comment. I'm open to suggestions and ways to improve my writing.**

 **That's all for now, Anyway, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or any comments, feel free to let me know.** **Thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! :D**


	7. Sora's Daybreak 1 (Summary & Notes)

**Hi everyone! Since I updated one of my stories dedicated to ideas like this one for a different fandom, so I thought to give this one a teaser that is written in ramblings in my notebook. The idea is a complete jumbled mess in there, so for now here are my notes that I will fix up to a story probably sometime this weekend or come summer break.**

 **NOTE/SPOILER WARNING: _It takes place AFTER KHIII, and it assumes Sora has played the Reaper's game for quite a few tries._**

 **Title:** Sora's Daybreak

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Sora had won, he had a chance to get back… but came the time, something prevented him from returning to the real grounds. When all hope seemed lost, Luxord's card shown brightly and the next thing he knows, he finds himself on a platform that reminds him of all those dreams. (Work On Better Summary)

 **Idea:** I wanted to write a "what if" fic, a story that focuses on Sora getting stuck in the past and what life was like in Daybreak town. I have some other ideas from my ideas page combined with this, so this story is going to be a little wild. Also, expect some Original Characters for sure, this is Daybreak town after all, the home of all the players' Original Characters. One other thing is this story won't be told in order. If I like the idea, I will expand on it.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

-Sora won the Reaper's game in Shibuya, but he could not be brought back for unknown reasons.

-Luxord's card is actually a card from the days of Chi, he placed a magical sleeve on it to hide its use as a keyblade card.

-This card had strong links to the past, and so it responded to Sora's win and sent him away.

-Sora ends up in Daybreak town, starting from scratch and learning how to use a Keyblade of Chi.

-Sora may have some more emotion than usual because of the things he lost for a time during the Reaper's Games.

-.

* * *

 **.**

 **Post-KHIII After Sora Fades Away:**

Kairi is left crying her bittersweet tears, understanding the price he paid for bringing her back. Everyone gathers to comfort her and sets out to find him, but that's not the focus here. Sora awakens in a world much more vivid and real than he ever experienced. The only world that came close to it was his time with Big Hero 6, it was filled with lights and city buildings as well as a language he was not familiar with. But the Keyblade has an internal translator so everything he says and hears is understood by others and himself. There he finds out he is in the Reapers Game for a second chance to come back. He was able to travel to this world because he and the TWEWY crew had a special connection and Joshua found him in the realm between sleep and well… So he was able to guide Sora to Shibuya. Sora must play the game in order to be reunited with his friends. But what would be taken away were his memories (or the bonds with his friends) much like Neku, since that was his most precious possession.

After a long struggle and multiple repeats, Sora won and was ready to be sent back. But there were problems, and they could not send him. For a while, he stayed stuck, not in the game but not where he was supposed to be either. Joshua helped him out a bit and tried to find any information, but Sora's situation was unheard of. All seemed lost, but one day he took out his possessions and the card fell out of his pocket. Raising it to the light of the early morning sun, he wondered why it was so important. Joshua came in, and that's when the card began to glow. This glow swallowed up Sora and he was no more, leaving a concerned Joshua behind.

Sora soon wakes up to the Station Of Awakening on the Platform of Unions. He experiences the start of the game just like our Union X character, but he has a slightly different experience. When the shadows inch closer, Sora tries to call upon his Keyblade but it did not come. The shadows nearly swallow him and again he tries in a last attempt to call it, but instead of Kingdom Key, it's the incomplete Starlight Keyblade that comes to his aid. He recognizes it from the Keyblade Graveyard but it looks duller and puny than it should have been.

Another light swallows him and he wakes up at the fountain at Daybreak Town, basically going through the whole process of Chi. There he meets Chirithy and mistakes him for the one in The Final World, to which the Chirithy (girl) has no idea what he's talking about. Chirithy may be knowledgeable and were prepared before being given to Keyblade wielders, but they too still don't know everything. After the fight in town, learning that cards are the way to fight, and the Darkside fight, Sora eventually learns he is in the Past because only ever caught a glimpse of a familiar blond haired boy who he knows all too well in older age, Ventus.

.

* * *

 **Whoops that's a lot. But it got you interested right? I may post this as its own story, but I'll keep it here for now. So tell me what did you think? Liked it? Not so much? Let me know!** **I am open to ideas, suggestion, and ways to improve my writing in the comments.**

 **Well, that's all for now, thank you so much for taking the time to read these bunch of notes! :D**


	8. Sora's Daybreak 1 (Story)

**Hi everyone! Okay I admit, I'm supposed to be doing homework, but I just could not wait to type this out. I didn't check for typos so that will be on the checklist for another day. SO here you go, the first part of Sora's Daybreak story. Putting the description here again, since the last ones were notes.**

 ***NOTE/SPOILER WARNING: _It takes place AFTER KHIII, and it assumes Sora has played the Reaper's game for quite a few tries.*_**

 ** _NOTE 2: I tried to avoid being specific with TWEWY since I haven't finished it quite yet. So some stuff may or may not be accurate. Feel free to let me know in the comments. XD_**

 **Title:** Sora's Daybreak

 **Type:** Story

 **Summary:** Sora had won, he had a chance to get back… but came the time, something prevented him from returning to the real grounds. When all hope seemed lost, Luxord's card shown brightly and the next thing he knows, he finds himself on a platform that reminds him of all those dreams. (Work On Better Summary)

 **Idea:** I wanted to write a "what if" fic, a story that focuses on Sora getting stuck in the past and what life was like in Daybreak town. I have some other ideas from my ideas page combined with this, so this story is going to be a little wild. Also, expect some Original Characters for sure, this is Daybreak town after all, the home of all the players' Original Characters. One other thing is this story won't be told in order. If I like the idea, I will expand on it.

 **Sub-Ideas:**

-Sora won the Reaper's game in Shibuya, but he could not be brought back for unknown reasons.

-Luxord's card is actually a card from the days of Chi, he placed a magical sleeve on it to hide its use as a keyblade card.

-This card had strong links to the past, and so it responded to Sora's win and sent him away.

-Sora ends up in Daybreak town, starting from scratch and learning how to use a Keyblade of Chi.

-Sora may have some more emotion than usual because of the things he lost for a time during the Reaper's Games.

-.

* * *

 **.**

 **Post-KHIII After Sora Fades Away:**

It was over, he had won the game. That meant he was able to come back out right? Unfortunately, the circumstances said otherwise. The game may have been won, but the reward could not be fulfilled. It was only through the miracle of Sora's connection with Joshua, Neku, Shiki, and Rhyme (he hadn't met Beat in person so that doesn't count) that he was even able to wake up on the planes of Shibuya. Joshua was not able to intervene. As much as he wanted to, the circumstances of Sora's passing were unique and not what "The Game" was accustomed to. Or maybe it was because he perished in a whole world separate from theirs, or it could have been that he was an outsider to this world and that's why he could not be brought back. Either way, Sora was now stuck in the Underground with no way out, something that has never happened in the game before.

All hope seemed to fade for Sra's return onto the Real Ground and Joshua was nearing his wit's end with every resource he tried to pull for Sora to be restored. Meanwhile, Sora was letting the idea of being stuck in Shibuya's UG sink into his mind. But that didn't mean he would lose hope, he knew that so long he was still here, his friends would find him soon. That's at least what part of him believed, a small portion of it went to the idea of losing hope. That feeling was different from helplessness without others, it was a feeling of something he couldn't exactly explain.

He was happy everyone was safe, at the same time he was sad he may never get to see them for a long time. Never to see Riku & Kairi, to spend their days being home on the Destiny Islands together and enjoying moments on the play island. Never getting to know Terra, Aqua, & Ventus as close friends. Never getting to have quality time with Roxas, Xion, & Axel or really Lea. Never being able to say "thank you" to Namine. Never being able to go on more adventures with Donald, Goofy, and maybe even King Mickey. All that, was it regret? Or grief? No, he couldn't lose hope, not again. Not like the first time at the Keyblade Graveyard. He had to hold on, to believe, to have faith that they would always find each other, and keep moving forward. He has in a tough spot before, he can get out so long as he remembered they were all connected to each other by their bonds of friendship and love.

Sora lay down on the bed of his small one-room dorm Joshua was able to provide for him. It wasn't much, just a bedroom, small hallway kitchen, and a full bathroom. As he lay there, his spikey brown hair dripping wet from the shower dripping to the hardwood floor, his eyes stared unfocused at the ceiling glazed over like a porcelain doll's eyes. It was a long day with little success in finding a way out of the UG. Joshua and he spent the day talking to those connections of his for any information or solution of escape. Many came up empty handed, not even hearing of a situation like Sora's before. Some completely ignored the two both a small few were willing to help, interested in researching this strange anomaly.

That gave Sora hope at the time, but now he lay on his bed wet from the shower thinking about his friends. Oh, how he missed got up and went over to the desk to pick up his belongings and place them back in his pocket. One by one he looked at each item that was special reminders of his friends. The Wayfinder made of Thalassa shells, Kairi's treasure she worked to create and a reminder of when their whole journey began. Next to it was a picture of the three along with Donald, Goofy, & Mickey, a reminder of when they finally made it back home from the Xemnas fight. The last things to go in his pocket were a couple of charms created by Donald & Goofy for his birthday while traveling through to places in search of Riku.

He would take out those items every night before sleeping and place them on his desk to both motivate him and remind of those important memories. This was something the game constantly took away with each new play. Joshua ended up telling him that for Neku and the others, they had their own important things taken away as well. Things like memories, their appearance, their dreams, desires, and much more were all but stripped away as payment for the game. But they eventually made it back to the RG, and actually, it was right around the time he came. Joshua was actually about to leave the four of them behind as he watched them have a reunion in the RG, but Sora came along and so he stayed to help him out. His most precious treasure was taken from him, his friends. The memories were still there, but he couldn't remember a single name or face. Every adventure could be retold with the best of Sora's storytelling, but who he was there with and who was there, he could tell you nothing. It was comparable to a sticker book with blank spaces, all his friends were peeled right out leaving behind the scenery and story. It was a strange sensation the first time, but he grew stronger. He learned that even without knowing who it was that were special to him, he still was true to himself and was able to make it out. The next time, his memories returned, but his most precious promises were stripped away. That too took a toll, but even so, that too was overcome. Time and time again, the strength of his heart was shown, and that's how victory happened. Still, that didn't mean he left unscathed, for some emotional hurt were left behind.

Then the doorbell rang, snapping him out of his melancholic thoughts of the past. Sora knew who it could be, and sure enough, when he went to open the door, he was right. Joshua was holding a bag of takeout food and a few soda-pops. This was another little thing they did together, they ate. Well, Sora mostly ate and Joshua ended up talking causing him to forget to eat his own food. Or was he doing this on purpose? Still, he decided to not think about it and they started their routine. Midway through Sora downing another burger, Joshua realized he forgot something and told Sora he'd be back. Sora nodded but internally was grateful. Everything was going over his head and he needed all the time to process it. Something about another reality and a gateway to a different version of their world & friends. He couldn't pay it any mind now, he needed food.

Sora sighed, then he realized the mess he was making while eating. Going to his pocket to get a tissue pack kept inside for just these sort of emergencies, he pulled out something he hadn't seen since the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard. It was Luxord's "wild card" as he called it. What was so wild about it? The card had the same back like every other card he used, only the front was a blank white. Why? What made this card a "wild card?" Normally, wild cards would be jokers, right? But this was blank, nothing on the front and a the same back he saw when he battled him. He wished he knew, wished he could go back and ask him, or go back and ask his friend to help solve the mystery of this blank card. As he was flipping the card around, a detail stuck out to him, the corner looked a little off. Feeling the corner, he realized that it was peeling off, so slowly he did so and found that this back was just a cover and the real back of the card was much different than he expected. On it was a symbol he felt he had seen somewhere before, a heart that stretched down into a shape that looked like a cross or a star, and on each side of the heart was a batwing on the left and a feathered wing on the right. The background was littered with various patterns aligned in a diamond-shaped grid.

"Woah! What is this?" Sora was shocked, so this card was not all that it appeared to be. He wondered if there was a peel on the front as well, and found a corner easy to rip off as well. When the front of the card was fully peeled, the card began to glow. It slowly got brighter and brighter and became a blinding white and blue light that filled up the room. Sora shielded his eyes while unaware that he was being swallowed by this light and disappearing right along with it.

-A Little Earlier-

Joshua came back to the room just in time to see a flashing light. He shielded his eyes due to the brightness, and when he opened them back up again, the only thing left behind was the bits of garbage from the takeout food. Any evidence that Sora was here, other than the garbage, seemed to disappear with him. Not a single hair strand in sight. He pondered on the whereabouts of Sora and wondered if somehow he trigged a way out unknowingly. Well, now that he was gone, he had no reason to stay. So he made his way to see Neku and his friends one last time before he left for real.

TBC

.

* * *

 **These were a bunch of my ramblings in my notebook. Funny, I feel like I wrote more than I typed since this took up 4 pages of college-ruled marble notebook paper. I had them written, but I just didn't type them out until recently. This is just setting the stage for how Sora is coming into the KHChi/KHUX world and just a little bit of a way to explain Luxord's wild card. XD**

 **I also have the second part written, but it's still incomplete ramblings much like this first part. Again, if you spot any mistakes or have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments.**

 **Well, that's all for now, thank you so much for taking the time to read these bunch of notes! :D**


	9. Missing The Obvious (Random Story)

**Greetings everyone! It's almost summer, but that doesn't mean classes are out yet. Just a few more classes, tests, and finals and it's hello Summer Vacation! Well, as much as I am supposed to be studying, I just wanted to try posting another story. Originally it was going to be an Exiled update, but I just can't seem to write Marluxia/Lariaum's side the way I have in mind. I have all the ideas in my notes and laid it out in the plan. But when I sit down to actually write, it isn't coming out the way I hoped. Meanwhile, Ven's side of the story is more filled, so at least that's done.**

 **Anyway... I decided to try sharing a random story combining a couple of my ideas mentioned in earlier chapters here into one Random Story fanfic.** **I haven't proofread this yet since I'm typing this out in one go.** **Well, I'll stop rambling on and let you have a look at this piece of silliness. Enjoy!**

 **Oh and I keep forgetting to do this, but I want to say Thank You to _IanAlphaAxel, Metarex,_** _**& **__**MysteryGirl7Freak**_ **who followed and/or favorited this ideas fic! Also a big thank you to those who left a review, _Guest 0.2, LittleRedFoxHood,_ & _theCesar09._ Thank you so much for your little reviews! I'm glad you all took the time to read these ideas and I am glad you liked some of them. :D**

 **Now on with the randomness!**

* * *

 **Title:** Missing The Obvious

 **Type:** Story - Random

 **Summary:** Kairi and Riku deadpanned. Did she miss what seemed to be staring her in the face? Kairi pulled out his gummiphone and brought up a picture with Sora in it, courtesy of Donald and Goofy, and placed it side by side her 12-year-old drawing. she looked at the photo and back to her drawing making an 'Oh' expression, as if she wasn't sure how to react next.

 **Idea:** Several of my fic ideas into one giant mess.

 **Sub-Ideas:** I'll leave this one blank for now.

* * *

 **.**

She was at the play island watching the sunrise from the paopu tree. It had been a long time since she came to this peaceful place, the last time was to say goodbye to Sora, Kairi, and Riku before they went off to fight what they called, "The Second Keyblade War." If she still had her keyblade, maybe, just maybe things would have been different. She could have joined in on the fight, helping out to save the day and being there for him. But she didn't and she never taught Sora about the worlds beyond, so why go regretting those mistakes now?

As she stood in front of the tree, a couple of footsteps could be heard slowly making their way across the old wooden bridge. Turning around, two people she didn't expect to see came toward her.

"Kairi, Riku! You're back already?"

The two were surprised to see Sora's mom by the Paopu tree. She noticed their facial expressions showed a bit of disappointed but at the same time surprised. From the back, Sora's mom could be mistaken for Sora, mostly for the same type of brunette spikey hair they both had. But Sora's mom's hair was much longer and tamer as the length reached past the shoulders. Still, both were still caught off guard since they see her normally at her house and not this early in the morning.

"Mrs. Elephteria, what are you doing here?"

"I've told you before Riku, just call me Elllie or El, it's easier to say. But to answer your question, I just came out here to watch the sunrise. I do this once in a while, but this is the first time I've been out here since the last time you were all together."

Riku looked down when she mentioned that day and Kairi looked away for a bit gathering her thoughts. She noted they were down and decided to change the topic.

"So what are you two doing here this early in the morning?"

"Well, Kairi and I got back from Twilight Town after being at Master Yen Sid's tower."

"Oh I see, and I assume it has something to do with the heartless? Or are those nobodies causing more trouble again? "

Leave it to Sora's mom to know about the heartless and nobodies. The day Sora and he got back, he went straight home and talked with his mom about all the adventures he went on, being so honest and open as if it were natural. Sora never did keep any secrets from his mom and his mom was accepting about Sora's tales. That was one thing Riku and Kairi admired about her. To the trio, she was like a diary, a safe place where they could tell all their secrets and she would return with responses in love and care. That day Sora shared his tales, she didn't even bat an eye to them and took it word for word as truth. She believed them all and all three of them showed their keyblades and she only smiled before embracing them in a warm hug.

Riku smiled, "Not this time, it was a training session and I had to test Kairi and another Keyblade wielder on their skills."

"And I was able to win one spar against Riku, something I can tell Sora about..."

Oh, the atmosphere was getting gloomy now, and she didn't like it one bit. Seeing the two of them down just broke her too, but she needed a way to keep their spirits high, especially her own. That's when a memory surfaced from a time long ago, diaries and photo albums of memories. This was it, this was a way for them all to cheer up a little.

"Riku. Kairi. Would you like to come back to the house with me? It's still early morning and I bet you two must be a little hungry from your journey?"

"Oh no, that's alright Mrs. Eleph..."

"El, Riku."

"Mrs. El. It's okay, really." Kairi stared at Riku wondering if being around Aqua or being a Keyblade Master has made him more polite lately, especially in his declinee.

"It will be my treat, and I'm craving some sweet pancakes this morning."

Riku was about to protest, but Kairi stepped in and spoke on his behalf, "We'd love to join you for breakfast."

Mrs. El smiled and walked straight off the bridge toward the rowboats. Riku only looked at Kairi and sighed, maybe giving Mrs. Elephteria company would be best, since Sora has been missing for so long. They all needed a little break.

.

 _[At Sora's House]_

"That was so delicious, thank you so much for inviting us over for breakfast." Kairi thanked Mrs. El sweetly and Riku bowed his head as a gesture of his thanks as well.

"It was my pleasure you two. But I have a little confession to make."

The two looked at each other and then back to Mrs. Ellie with a quizzical look as to what it was she wanted to confess.

"Kairi. Riku. I was so glad you both didn't turn down my invitation. The real reason I wanted you two over is because, I want to show you both something."

She went upstairs and came back down with an old wooden box. There was not much too look at since there were no designs or carvings, it was simple and one color of beige. They looked as she took off the lid of the box, then invited them over to peer into what lay inside. To their surprise, they saw many old red leather-bound journals and a few blue photo albums evenly arranged with their spines facing up. The journals that could be seen on top had roman numerals from one to fourteen while the albums had readable labels that had one word as a title.

"All these journals are from my younger days and when I was raising Sora. The albums are mixed with my baby pictures as well as Sora's childhood pictures. I thought seeing them would cheer you two up a little."

Both Riku and Kairi smiled. This was so kind of Sora's mom to be showing these things to cheer them up and remember.

"Also, seeing you two together, it just brought many memories from my days as a wielder."

"Wait? What?!" the two young wielders exclaimed in shock.

As if she didn't hear their shock, she continued, "Yes, but it's been a long time. Now when I think about it, maybe Sora had the potential to wield one because of me? But yes, I was once a wielder, but I lost it sometime after the war."

"War?"

"Yes, the Keyblade war." She said all nonchalant, as if it were the most obvious answer in the worlds.

It was shocking news and both were greatly puzzled as to how she survived. How could she have been there, when it was supposedly centuries ago?

"You're probably wondering how right?" They both nodded.

"When the worlds were split, Keyblade wielders were starting anew. The group called the Dandelions were left to start a new life and with their help, the worlds known today were born. Several years later and like the growth of a dandelion, we scattered as far as the winds could take us. Many traveled to the new worlds and stayed there while others remained in our homeland. But beyond our home, the worlds were not synced in time. So some grew old, others remained on the sacred land, and others like myself landed in words where time truly stood still. Our keyblade abilities were lost, only could be regained in our main home. But some were able to forge their light or dark into new keyblades we'd never seen since the days of the Masters. I guess I landed in this tiny world where time nearly stands still. For the majority, it's probably been centuries, but for me only decades.

"But time seems to be moving well now right? It was about a year since that time Kairi stayed on the islands and both Sora and I grew a year older in other worlds."

"Well Riku, I still don't understand what happened, but I can only guess when the world fell and came back again, there times synced with one another. Or when a Keyblade wielder came to lock or unlock the world, it synced with the worlds they had done the same to prior. I still don't know how this works, Brain or was his name Blain(?) may have been more helpful with explaining this theory."

This was all too much to take in for Riku, Sora's mom was a keyblader at one point and she is as ancient as the Lost War Xehanort wanted to know so much about. This was turning out to be a day full of unexpected surprises.

Meanwhile, Kairi was looking a little pale and her face filled with more than shocks, but this was different. While listening to Mrs. El's story, Kairi was drawn to a particular journal and glanced at its contents. This journal turned out to be from her pre-teen years of about 12-years-old. There were little drawings of flowers and butterflies, some drawings with who she assumed was her, a cat, and a few heartless she was fighting. But as she skipped a few pages, her eyes fell on a page with a childish drawing of 3 people and an entry to the right of it. But what got her most were the names of the two people next to her.

"Kairi? Are you alright?" Riku asked in concern, she shook her head and turned to Mrs. Ellie.

"Mrs. Ellie, have you ever read through your passages in awhile?"

"Why no, the last time I ever opened a journal to read was probably around Sora's tenth year, and I left them in the attic ever since. The newer journals are in another box that got lost somewhere else. But why do you ask Kairi?"

Kairi turned the page around for both Riku and Mrs. El to see, and Riku wasn't sure what he was seeing. On the page were three people, two boys, and a girl. The girl in the middle of the two had long straight hair with a few spikes at the top that went all the way down to her waist, brown crayon eyes, and a small smile. The boy on her right had blond short spikey hair, blue crayon eyes, and a smile that looked shy with some blushing cheeks. On the right, was a much taller boy with brown spikey hair, blue crayon eyes, and big goofy teeth-filled smile.

"Kairi, those two looks like..."

"Yeah Riku, the bottom of the drawing says 'Ventus, Ellie, and Sora' even the entry talks about them."

"Oh! Yes, that's me in the middle, I use to go by Ellie since my name was too long to pronounce. Oh and I remember them! Those two wielders were my best friends back during my wielding days. Sora has such spikey hair and really pretty blue eyes. He was always so friendly with other Keyblade wielders, even if not all of them liked him that much, he still managed to find his way into their hearts. The boy on the right, that's Ventus. He was such a shy boy, but not when it came to his love for the sky and stars. I developed feelings for him and Sora even helped me try to have outings with just the two of us. But, I lost him to his job as a Union Leader and I hardly saw much of him after That happened. You know, I named Sora after that boy, cause I wanted my son to be just as loving and friendly as he was."

Kairi and Riku deadpanned. Did she miss what seemed to be staring her in the face? Kairi pulled out his gummiphone and brought up a picture with Sora in it, courtesy of Donald and Goofy, and placed it side by side her 12-year-old drawing. Mrs. El looked at the photo and back to her drawing making an 'Oh' expression, as if she wasn't sure how to react next.

"So... you named Sora after himself? Also... you had a crush on Ven?! How old is he?"

"That's what's bothering you Riku?"

"Well, if this drawing is right, the Ven is centuries old like Mrs. El and he only looks 16! How!?"

"Don't you get it Riku, we know where Sora is! He's somehow stuck in the past! We now know where to look for him, so we can go back to Master Yen Sid and get help from everyone!"

"Oh... Right!"

In their excitement, they ran out the door forgetting all about Mrs. El. She sat down on the kitchen chair and all she could say was, "Huh... I guess I did name Sora after himself."

She sat there thinking about all the secrets she had shared with her son, things she probably would never tell him now. She now wondered if Sora figured out if that was her from the start or if he was clueless as she was. Then she realized what else they said.

"Wait... Ven?! He's alive?! Riku! Kairi! Wait a moment!" She exclaimed while running out the door after them!

.

 _[Past: Daybreak Town]_

"Come on Sora! Help me, Ven slept next to his telescope looking for those stars again!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Sora sighed, ever since he got here and met her, he has been almost like a guardian. She would always get some wild ideas of how the three of them would take on Raid Bosses on their own or do special union mission that was way above their level to get some munny and jewel currency. They were good friends, but the way this 12-year-old acted forced Sora to grow up a little and be almost like a parent to her, and even to Ven. That was something he still couldn't get quite used to, this different Ven who looked like the Ven he knew in the future but acted almost nothing like him. It was the two Petes and Timeless River all over again. But knowing he was in the past, Sora still wondered if this Ven was related to the Ven he knew, like a many times great grandparent or some other family relations.

"SORA! Help me wake him up! Use a Keyblade magic card combo or something!"

"I'm coming, Ellie!" He sighed once more and then smiled. When he thought about it, saying Ellie was weird for him too. Ellie was his mom's nickname that only close friends and his friends like Riku and Kairi were allowed to call her. Oh well, at least it wasn't his mom otherwise he'd be in so much trouble.

* * *

 **Well, there you go, my totally random story with many combined ideas from my ideas page and notes. I wrote this a while back in my notebook mostly to try being a little more silly, fun, a bit playful.** **As mentioned above, I haven't proofread this yet since I'm typed and re-edited this out in one go, so I'm sure quite a few things don't even make sense. I'll probably go back and fix everything after summer vacation officially begins. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story and also that next time I update it will be on Exiled.**

 **Some Other Info: Sora's mom being a Keyblade wielder comes from "A Mother's Secret" fanfic here on Ch. 6, Sora being in the past comes from "Sora's Daybreak" here on Ch. 7 & 8, telling some journals story somewhat came from "Journals Of The Apprentices" here on Ch. 2, and so on. Other ideas are just from my notes. Sora's really hasn't figured out at this point they are the same people, Ellie is understandable but Ven, he just doesn't get that's really younger Ven. Why _Elephteria_ for the name? Well, it says the name is Greek and means something like freedom also sounds like something a resident of Daybreak Town would be called. _Ellie_ is used as a nickname since it means bright, shining one. Does it work or not really? **

**That's all for now! If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions, or any comments, feel free to let me know.** **Thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! :D**


	10. Sora's Daybreak 2 (Story)

**Hi everyone!** **School started again so away I go, back to studying just as before. So as I usually say, my updates are going to still be at random times. Since I had free time,** **I finally ****decided to type something out from my notebook of stories. XD Well, this one is just another "Sora's Daybreak" tale and one where another character comes into the picture, an OC. Since I have been writing this story a lot lately, should I just separate this and make it its own entry? XD**

 **As for Exiled, I'm probably going to wait out on that, mostly cause the ideas I've been jotting down seem to be sillier than usual lately. I just can't get into a serious writing style. Anyway, enough chatting, hope you enjoy this story. :D**

 ***NOTE/SPOILER WARNING: _It takes place AFTER KHIII*_**

 ** _NOTE 2: Lots of retelling of the experience of "Player" in KHUX, but in Sora's View + Dive To The Heart Style._**

 **Title:** Sora's Daybreak 2

* * *

.

The light that had shone brightly from the card slowly died down. Sora slowly lowered his arms and carefully opened his eyes to check what happened. The little one-bedroom apartment was nowhere in sight, instead, he was greeted to the glow of a soft blue light radiating off a stained glass platform. Depicted on this platform were five different animals that had several colors representing each with a fleur-de-lis separating them. In its center was a heart emblem atop what looked like a compass rose design. It pointed in the eight directions, but the points representing the northeast and northwest were two different wings. On the right pointed an angelic-like wing and on the left pointed a bat-like wing. All around the rim circled several stars with symmetrical patterning.

He looks around in awe at this platform and wonders just what this was. Though there was a nagging feeling of familiarity for this place, he had never been here before. As he walked toward the center of the platform, one by one, five lights flashed brightly leaving behind in their place projections of the animals in their circular frames.

Once they are all visible, a voice echoes throughout the area, "Which union does your heart belong to?"

Flashes of a dream come into his mind of a similar situation involving a sword, a shield, and a staff. 'Was this another dream too?' he questioned.

Slowly he approaches animal circles one by one, starting with the top. In this circle was a regal white-eyed unicorn with a pattern of white lines that seem to trace the unicorn over the bright red background. His hand brushes the projection with surprise to find it was solid. The voice speaks,

"Unicornis. Majestic and strong. The power of a leader. Insightful in trying situations. Is this where your heart belongs?"

He removes his hand and proceeds to go clockwise to the next circle. This one depicted a jade-eyed, white snake with a pattern of white lines creating a snake outline over a dark bluish-grey background. This time he places his hand firmly upon the circle and the voice speaks,

"Angius. Calculating and cunning. The power of fair judgment. Observant and level-headed. Is this where your heart belongs?"

Again he removes his hand from the circle and repeats this process with the remaining three. The next depicting a green-eyed, golden leopard with a pattern of white lines created with triangles that looked like a lion's mane over a dark grayish-black background. The voice speaks again,

"Leapordos. Clever and intelligent. The power of agility with precision. Goal-oriented. Is this where your heart belongs?"

The next depicting a light green-eyed, lemon-yellow fox with a pattern of wavy white lines creating half heart patterns over a baby pink background.

"Vulpeus. Patient and gentle. The power of visualization. Wide-eyed to unending wonders. Is this where your heart belongs?"

The last circle depicted an amber-eyed, brown bear with a pattern of white lines creating many straight fracture lines branching out patterns over a dark green background.

"Ursus. Wild and powerful. The power of the sheer force. Strongest support in the darkest hour. Is this where your heart belongs?"

Sora removes his hand from this last circle taking time to look over all the choices again. Each of the circles radiated different powers but out of all them, one particular circle had resonated with him the most. He turned to the circle and placed his hand upon [Insert Your Pick], then in a flash, they all disappeared. Dark shadows slowly made their way toward the center, Sora readied himself for a battle. In his stance, he called out to his keyblade, but it did not appear. He began to panic, trying again to call his blade with little success as the shadows inched closer and closer. The darkness was underneath him now rising like a fly-trap ready to consume him its prey. Desperately he called out to the keyblade again and finally a bright light shone through. The keyblade had finally materialized as he raised it up to the sky causing the darkness to be dispelled. But something felt strange, the weight of his Kingdom Key felt lighter than he remembered. Above him his eyes see a different key, a key he had not seen since the Keyblade War.

"The Starlight Keyblade," he utters in mild surprise. He looks over the key in awe and bewilderment, unsure of why this key came to his aid.

The mysterious voice spoke again, "The keyblade holds the power of light - the power to drive away from the darkness."

Again for the second time that day, a bright light shines from the Starlight Keyblade and engulfs the area along with Sora.

. . .

[?]

"Hey, are you okay?"

The child got out of a daze and noticed her little furry friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just tired. The last lux mission was a toughie." A girl with brownish-black hair and brown eyes replied to her grey cat-like friend.

"You did a really good job, you've been improving since you came here about two weeks ago."

"Yeah Chirithy, thanks. Still…"

Chirithy tilts his head unsure of what is wrong.

"I've been here for more than a week and… and… I still haven't talked to anyone."

"It's hard, especially since you came to the most occupied of times."

"Yeah, some festival right? For newcomers?"

"Yep, that's the one. The Masters want to make sure that even the unions can have their breaks."

"Yeah, that's nice… Still, wish I had someone, maybe we could be in the same group and even be friends. Well… I have to start a group first." She shyly blushed.

"I'm sure someone will come someday." Chirithy sweetly replied while patting the wielder's back.

No sooner had Chirithy spoke these words, a bright ball of light appeared at the fountain square. The two were in awe, they realized that someone new was called. From her first week here, she learned several things, but two of them applied to this moment. New Keyblade Wielders could be either called or scouted. Those who are called, the light reaches them first and they were given the choice of Union through their dream, or a Dive to the heart as the masters called it. Those who were scouted were those whom the masters saw the potential for their light to bloom into a powerful weapon for good, and so they were then given a choice to come to Daybreak Town and learn to be a warrior of light.

As for (Insert Name), the light called her. In the 'Dive To The Heart,' she experienced wielding for the first time. Keyblades have a mind of their own it seems. Knowing these things now, it's strange and yet comforting to find out that there was this potential inside of her and she didn't even know was there. So when they saw this glowing light, she knew another was called here. The keyblade chose this person.

It was funny to see this person's reaction as they woke up looking around in awe and unsure of just where they were. She dared not interfere in that space for she learned another thing while here in the town. New keybladers are taught, if someone appears through the light, they were chosen, so everyone must stay far and not interfere with the newcomer's experience until called upon by the Masters. So she watched from afar as they awoke in a strange place alone while they waited for the Master's test to begin. This particular person, a spiky-haired boy seems to have a huge heartless in front of him. The more experienced wielders called "a Darkside." Why Darkside? No one knows, the Masters taught them this name and had no explanation for it. Maybe it was decided in The Book Of Prophecies beforehand? Well, the fact is a Darkside came out which was one of the more common occurrences lately to follow newcomers.

Many senior leaders claimed to never have experienced this, they would go through a quick run through and then the masters would open the corridor summoning a huge heartless. Though these recent giant heartless appearances were becoming something of a norm, what wasn't normal was the boy's actions. He attempted to fight with his incomplete Keyblade but his attacks and execution of skills were unlike the magic and attacks they've been using for a long time. Well at least from what she had been told by her seniors waiting beside her. It mystified both them and her, how could he do this? Even if there was no magic, his swordsmanship was quite amazing, but he looked weak and most likely tired from the calling. Though she wasn't satisfied with that explanation, there seems to be something else about his tiredness seemed off. She couldn't place it.

As the master interfered and chased the Darkside into the portal, he was given his run down of how his weapon worked and the way things went around here. The other wielders and her followed and watched, not interfering until the Master came back, followed by The Darkside and called those who were watching. Mainly newcomers help newcomers since many beginner missions take place in Daybreak Town with a few experts sprinkled in for the higher level missions around town. When the Master did call them all, they gathered their strength together and took down the Darkside. Everyone high fived and said their goodbyes, the spiky-haired boy talked with the master then spoke with Chirithy. She didn't know when, but the boy interested her, and from that moment, she wanted to approach him and maybe he could be a friend.

TBC?

.

* * *

 **Pictured the OC looking like Skuld but different, also still haven't come up with the names for the first of MANY OCs for this fic. This is just a silly story, not totally to be taken seriously while at the same time, getting a look at the citizens of Townsvill... I mean Daybreak Town. There is just so much unexplored life there and I just want to write out what I imagine is the way they do things there. They can't just collect lux all day and go home to their houses right? Even the Player has lots of interesting side stories with friends in the group.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this second part to Sora's Daybreak. If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions, or any comments, feel free to let me know. ****Thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! :D**


	11. Sora's Daybreak 3 (Story)

**Greetings everyone, I decided to post another "Sora's Daybreak" chapter, mostly cause I wasn't concentrating on my studies. XD Get all that creativity out of my system for a while and then I focus on my schoolwork. With all the stories I have been creating for this series lately, I may make it its own story after all. Again, t** **his is just a silly story, not totally to be taken seriously. I'm just trying out different writings and having fun with it. So sometimes it may be overly detailed and other times it may not detail enough. In a way, this whole new set of stories will be an experiment. Oh, before you begin, I should say this is only a part of the third chapter. I cut it in thirds since I wasn't too satisfied with the breakfast scene and the flashback retelling the first day from Sora's perspective.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this portion of part three! I may have gone overboard describing things. XD**

 **Thank you to _CeleneTheAngel_ for the follow! Also thank you to** **_IanAlphaAxel_ and _Amelia Island_ for your comments, I'm glad you like it and thank you for the welcome. :D**

 ***NOTE/SPOILER WARNING: _It takes place AFTER KHIII*_**

 ** _NOTE 2: Lots of retelling of the experience of "Player" in KHUX, but in Sora's View_**

 **Title:** Sora's Daybreak 3

* * *

.

Sora awoke after a long night of rest, ready to try looking for a way out of Shibuya once more with Joshua. As he got up, something seemed off about his bedroom. The once cramped little one-bedroom apartment felt much more spacious. Upon closer inspection, he realized this was not his bedroom, at least not the one he remembers. The floors were a white-maple hardwood, and the walls were painted cerulean, patterned with sky blue squares in different sizes while following a grid-like pattern. The room itself didn't have much furniture, only visible things were a light brown chestnut wooden end table on the left side of the gigantic bed topped with a vintage cast iron bridge lamp, a two-seater butternut wooden square dining table with matching ornately carved wooden chairs, a light brown chestnut wooden low wall cabinet topped with a blue table lamp with a rectangular shade, two little lemon-yellow carpets one rectangle the other square, and a wooden photo frame hanging above the cabinet. Over to the right wall from the bed was a small kitchen with eggshell white countertops, cabinets, refrigerator, and sink with a silver faucet. On the right side of the wall was a set of sapphire blue stairs leading down to the lower level, while on the left was a door to what he guessed was a bathroom. The wall facing the bed had another light brown chestnut wooden low wall cabinet topped with a tartan blue table cloth. Finally, the wall on the left side of his bed had two high mahogany-framed bow windows with seat boards wide enough to sit on, adorned with two tartan blue window curtains.

Sora was in awe of this little place, it was filled with a bit more furniture than the apartment Joshua provided him. The view from this room was more scenic, showing a sea of purple roofs, a beautiful view of the early morning sky, and a mysterious castle-shaped clocktower off in the distance. When he thought about it, there were a lot of similarities to Hollow Bastion, or as it was originally called Radiant Garden.

Sora wondered, 'Did I somehow make it back? Am I in Raident Garden? If so, The Restoration Committee did a great job! But where are they?'

It was then he remembered the events of the dream and what happened after that day. He ended up in the town square of this new place called Daybreak Town and was introduced to a brand new world. Now that he was here, there was a lot to learn and many questions to ask. First off, how could there be so many Keyblade wielders here in one town? From what learned from the others like Master Yensid, Master Aqua, and King Mickey, their group was the last of the line since they perished in the first Keyblade War. Next, how about these masters of the unions? What about his new master in this union he joined through a calling? Also, it bothered him that magic and mana didn't recover the same way as before. There were too many questions, he was so absorbed in them all that he didn't notice Chirithy.

"Good morning Sora!"

"Woah!" Sora was startled by Chirithy's greeting.

"I'm sorry Sora, I probably should have noticed you didn't see me."

"It's okay, Chirithy," he smiled sweetly.

"So what were you thinking about this morning?"

"Just about this place. It's just so... different." Sora couldn't think of the right word to convey. But different really was what this place was. There were many Keyblade wielders here, things worked differently, and something about this place felt more magical and awe-inspiring than any other world he has ever traveled.

"I understand, you came from another part of the world and are now in a new place starting over again. Also, you have been chosen by the Keyblade, through your dive to the heart."

"Dive to the heart?" That sounded strangely familiar to him.

"A term the masters use for when the Keyblade calls them and where your choice of a union first begins."

Sora pondered on this thought. It sounded a lot like his dream from long ago, before the whole event with Destiny Islands being swallowed by darkness occurred, where the Keyblade came to him instead of Riku. Thinking about his friend and the islands made him sad. As much as he loved galavanting across worlds, he missed home, his family, and especially his friends.

His belly grumbling drew him away from his thoughts. Rosy pink blush painted his cheeks.

"Oh, I guess your tummy rumbling meanings you're hungry."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little hungry," he admitted smiling and scratching his cheeks.

So a new day begins...

TBC?

.

* * *

 **I realized this while describing the room, Player has a much more fancy house and dorm room than most of the Union members. Player has these giant windows whereas most others have two small windows and flower boxes outside each of them. Also, Player has an amazing view of the town and the clocktower. I guess the further from the town square you are, the nicer the view and building interior.**

 **Well, that's all for now so far. Like I said up there, it was supposed to have two other additional scenes but I want to rewrite them some more. A fun thing to add, this was actually part 4, cause I was going to skip a few days and put another part with the OC's perspective but I'm keeping the order linear for now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the third part to Sora's Daybreak. If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions, or any comments, feel free to let me know. ****Thank you so much for reading! See you next chapter! :D**


	12. Keyblade Dreams Or Kingdom Key Dreams

**Almost Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays one and all! School is out for winter/Christmas break and I can get back to sharing some of these stories I wrote in my notebook. This one is another random idea I had and well, let's see if any of you like this.**

 **Just a KHIII WARNING: Takes place in-between the Keyblade Graveyard and Before Final World. Hmm... I guess you can say this could be possibly an alternate what if instead of Final World? But really it's just my mind running with an idea which I will explain more after you read.**

 **Even if this idea for a FanFiction is a little strange, I hope you enjoy everyone! :D**

 **Title:** _Keyblade Dreams_ Or _Kingdom Key Dreams_

 **Type:** _Story_

 **Summary:** He was supposed to be swallowed by the Tide at the Keyblade Graveyard, but what he didn't expect the bright light of the Kingdom Key, nor finding himself in Traverse Town surrounded by Nightmare Dreameaters, no the strange girl who appeared in the summoning light. What's going on?

 **Look For The Rest Of The Information At The Bottom**

* * *

.

 **Summary:** (This was what I wrote when I was trying to get an idea of how this story goes.)

That moment at the Keyblade graveyard, all seemed lost. The tide swallowed his friends one by one, and Riku was holding it back. Sora stood in shock, allowing himself to fall deeper into hopelessness despite Riku's encouraging efforts. As it swallowed Riku, Sora's arms shot up in defense for the oncoming wave. It was at this moment something interesting happened, the Kingdom Key appeared glowing bright golden and silver light. Sora was engulfed in this light and disappeared. As this happened, all the world went into a pause almost as if time itself stopped, but was slowly moving.

As Sora opens his eyes, he finds himself on the floor of Traverse Town, surrounded by Nightmare Dreameaters. As much as he wanted to question why he was back, defending himself took top priority. Calling his Keyblade to action, he readies himself. He felt it come, but something wasn't right since it did not appear in his hands. Instead of his familiar Kingdom Key, a young girl appeared in the summoning light. This was strange, why did a girl appear? She asked if he was alright and called him a strange name. No time to think about that now, they needed to get to safety fast. It was then he remembered the little residence in the 3rd District, the one where he stayed with Leon, Yuffie, and Arieth while fighting the heartless. Quick on his feet, he grabs the girl by the hand and dashes away for the dwelling. The two dodge the Dreameaters left and right, avoiding them all as they finally reached the apartment. There, they were safe and now both could rest.

.

 **Story Start:**

Something was different, but there wasn't any way to pinpoint it. The one who wielded her stared as if she were a foreigner. He had called out for her did he not? But why was she so far away from his grasp? When did she start referring to herself in this manner? It was then she realized her form had changed. No longer the metalloid body but one akin to a human form. Hands, feet, eyes, a head of hair, a whole body with clothes and all. Sora kept staring at this girl waiting for her to respond or explain just who exactly she was.

Finally, after examining herself, she focused on Sora and asked softly, "Master, are you alright?"

"Master? My name is Sora!" He replied, shock present in his voice.

"I understand, " she answered politely. There was more for her to say, but Sora took her and whisked her away from what she now saw were Nightmares. 'Why weren't they fighting? Why run?'

As the girl pondered, Sora dashed straight for the 3rd District to get to the safe house he once stayed at with Leon, Arieth, and Yuffie. He wasn't sure who this girl was or why she appeared instead of the Keyblade, but no Keyblade meant he couldn't fight properly. The top priority was to get this girl and himself to safety.

They weaved and dodged Nightmares that were trying to attack them, missing the body slams of the Kooma Pandas, the boomerang attack from the Tama Sheep, and avoiding the watchful eyes of the Peepsta Hoo as they made their way. Finally, they arrived at the safe house where no Nightmare Dreameaters were appearing. What a relief.

Sora didn't realize how hard he gripped the girl's hand until she made a sound, "Um… I think we are safe now."

"Oh? Oh! Sorry, I almost forgot I was still holding your hand." He looked down at their hands, almost forgetting before he got flustered and let go.

"It's alright, Master." A small smile gracing her pale face.

Again with Master. Sora was still unsure what she meant by that, but since they were safe, he could ask.

"Say... I was wondering, who are you?"

The girl looked at him, then back at herself. "Well, I guess I have changed forms since last you saw me. But do you truly not recognize me, Master Sora?"

Sora took a step back and got a better look at the girl. She felt strangely familiar, from her silver, black and yellow dress with a blue band ribbon wrapping her waist, to her messy silvery brown bunned hair, to her crown-shaped hair comb holding the bun in place, to her Lucky Emblem chained bracelet. As he inspected her clothes and features up and down, he absentmindedly commented, "You know, you look kinda like my Keyblade, The Kingdom Key."

At his Keyblade comment the girl smiled, "Well, that's because I am. My name is Kingdom Key, it's a pleasure to finally speak with you, Master Sora."

TBC?

.

* * *

 **Idea:** _I had a random thought. You know, there is Kingdom Hearts fashion, but how about Keyblade Inspired fashion. Like clothes that you could somehow identify as "Oh that's Kingdom Key, or oh that's Destiny's Embrace, or oh that's Way To Dawn!" That lead to another thought of, what if the Keyblade were a person, but could only exist as a person form in the Realm Of Dreams. And so born was this short excerpt for a fanfiction. XD_

 **Sub-Ideas:** The _Realm Of Dreams and Kingdom Key are a way for Sora to have some time to cope with what's going on. The Kingdom Key gets a chance to shine and helps Sora to come to terms with the reality he is about to face, once she wakes up._

 _\- A little time to really think about how to save everyone,_

 _\- A fun way to get to know Kingdom Key's thoughts and ideas._

 _\- Make some fun pokes at Sora now that she is able to talk back._

 _\- She can change forms/outfit if Sora replaces the keychain on her Bracelet._

 _\- She is the height of the Kingdom Key._

 _\- She can only exist as a person in her dreams, and others can see her when pulled along like how Sora was._

 _-._

 **Didn't proofread this so there may be grammar, punctuation, and sentence structure errors.** **But overall, what did you think? Liked it? Not so much? Let me know!** **I am open to ideas, suggestions, and ways to improve my writing in the comments.**

 **This is a small idea, probably going to leave it like this, unless inspiration strikes and I decide to write some more. I honestly would love to draw this dress, but I don't have the best skills [yet] and I can't figure out how to design it. It's a rough idea at the moment that maybe one day I'll draw as imagined.**

 **Well as always, thanks again so much for reading my little section of random ideas.** **Have a wonderful day everyone!**


End file.
